witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Hand of the Past
+ 2000 XP| Related=None| ID=q1012_burial }} Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Secondary quest desc none Dead Hand of the Past is an optional quest in Act I which Geralt is given by Declan Leuvaarden, a rich merchant. It is Geralt first opportunity to meet Declan. Walkthrough Geralt meets a merchant at the Country Inn called Declan Leuvaarden. Declan's friend has disappeared in a cave beneath the walls of Vizima while trying to avoid the quarantine and bring goods into the city. This person has encountered monsters before, so if he has been killed, it follows that the monsters are not to be taken lightly. Declan explains that he would like the witcher to find his missing friend for 200 orens, but failing finding him alive, the orens should cover a "decent burial". When pushed on what a decent burial would entail, Declan intimates that the crypt beneath the Reverend's church would do in a pinch. This is indeed a good thing as it turns out that Declan's friend has fallen prey to echinopsae. The burial itself is not as easy as one might expect either as Geralt is confronted by the King of the Wild Hunt in the crypt beneath the Reverend's chapel, just as he is trying to place Leuvaarden's friend's remains in the crumbling sarcophagus. They discuss destiny, catch up on old times and, based on your choices during the conversation, the King either leaves with an ominous promise or he calls forth the spectre of the recently deceased Leo. It appears that Leo holds Geralt responsible for his death and a skirmish ensues. After the fight, Leo's remains reveal a piece of red meteorite ore, useful in forging a better sword. Geralt could really use a better sword right around now ... Notes * Not all the phases listed below are necessary (or even desirable), only five of the phases are necessary: The Cave, Remains, The Burial, Payment and Companion Buried. * To earn the Reverend's trust you have to light the five chapels of the Eternal Fire. * Declan can be a bit hard to find, but he does appear at the Inn sooner or later. If he's not there when you first go, then come back another time. * If you complete the burial portion of this quest but do not get your reward from Leuvaarden before the attack in the inn, you can collect your reward from Leuvaarden in Act II.' * The echinopsae in the cave will respawn infinitely, one need only leave the cave and then go back in. Phases The Cave The merchant Leuvaarden's companion disappeared in the cave beneath the city walls - a cave supposedly infested with monsters. The merchant asked me to bring his friend back or bury him if he's dead. He promised to pay me 200 orens, no matter the outcome. ''I have to find Leuvaarden's companion in the cavern beneath the city walls. Remains I found human remains in one of the echinopsae. That must've been Leuvaarden's companion... Now I need to bury him. I should talk to Leuvaarden again. I need to bury Leuvaarden's companion. I should talk to the merchant again. (500 XP) The Burial Leuvaarden suggested I bury the body in the Reverend's chapel. I guess I should ask the Reverend for permission. I should ask the Reverend for permission to bury the body in the chapel. The Chapel / Permission / Burial Place Payment I buried Leuvaarden's companion. It's time the merchant paid me. I need to see Leuvaarden and collect my payment. (500 XP) Leuvaarden After what happened in the village, I doubt I'll find Leuvaarden here. He has probably hidden behind the city walls. I should look for Leuvaarden in Vizima. Leuvaarden * the phase only happens if Geralt fails to find Leuvaarden in the Outskirts to report on his dead friend. Maybe I can find Leuvaarden in Vizima. If I do, I'll collect payment then. Maybe I can find Leuvaarden in Vizima. Companion Buried I buried Leuvaarden's companion and got paid well for it. The merchant fulfills his end of the contracts he makes... though strange contracts they are. I mean, I'm a witcher not a gravedigger... I buried Leuvaarden's companion and got paid well. (200 orens, 1000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I cs:Stín minulosti de:Last der Vergangenheit es:Una carga del pasado fr:Un vieux fardeau hu:A múlt halálos ölelése it:Fardello del passato pl:Brzemię przeszłości ru:Тяжелое наследие прошлого